Spirits of Jersey
' Spirits of Jersey' is the fourth episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Case # 1 Any location nicknamed the "graveyard inlet" where thousands have perished is bound to get the hair standing on even the most seasoned investigator's neck! So it goes for the Ghost Hunters as they visit the Tower of Terror, a.k.a. the Absecon Lighthouse in Atlantic City, NJ. The reported activity ranges from untraceable footsteps and doors opening spontaneously to coughing noises in the keeper's quarters. In the lighthouse, people have reportedly smelled cigar smoke, heard voices and laughter, footsteps and even a sighting of a person's hand. With 228 steps to the top, the team will investigate and exercise the night away despite a tremendous and terrifying storm! Jason and Grant start the night in the tower, where they hear what sounds like a conversation and then finally footsteps. It's creepy, but as they ascend the staircase they realize that sounds are just the wind, and the window rattling would make a sound that could easily be mistake for footsteps. Meanwhile, Kris and Amy hang out in the keeper's quarters conference room, they call on Tango and Steve to clear their throats outside. While gross, the sound from outside was clearly heard inside. Coughing claim: debunked! All the teams pass through the tower and the quarters with no experiences. The bad news for Steve and Tango is that the storm makes the sound recordings inaudible- but they still have to listen through all of it. The one piece of evidence is that the camera in the lighthouse mysteriously moves on its own and an odd light shines in the room! So while the evidence is slight, there will hopefully be an opportunity to revisit the location in better weather. Case # 2 In the Asbury Park home of Stephen Crane, author of The Red Badge of Courage, the team arrives to investigate claims of apparitions, children playing and the sounds of crying. In the parlor, people have been bonked on the head with fireplace accessories, and even heard and saw a female apparition. A man in Victorian clothing was seen on the second floor, and people outside the house have seen an image of a woman looking out the attic window. On the first floor Jason and Grant use the full spectrum camera- which covers visible light, ultra violet light and infrared light- but they don't capture any paranormal images. In the parlor, they try to get the fireplace tools to fall off the rack as had been reported, but they just couldn't shake it! So there's no way to debunk that claim. As for the self-opening door, Jason and Grant find that opening the front door can easily cause the back door to sway so the claim is debunked, sort of. The guys do hear the sound of a door opening, but there is no actual door movement to accompany that sound. Tango and Steve hit the attic looking for the woman in the window. They consider that mannequins might be the culprits, but can't find anything. So they neither prove nor disprove the claims. Kris, Britt and Amy test out the first floor and have sporadic fluctuations in their EMF readings that can't be explained. Amy isn't quick to call it paranormal, but it is an interesting find. At the end of the day, the team could not debunk many of the claims. The recorded evidence caught a few mysterious sounds, but no substantial evidence. So is the Crane house haunted? No one can say yes- but no one can say no. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes